YuGiOh and WAHAHAHAHA
by KaibaloverXXX
Summary: It is a funny story. Well I guess a lot of people die, but still funny. Read and Review please and have some laughs. There will be more chapters a head!


This a story about Yu-Gi-Oh. This is my favorite anime and manga so it is just a joke. Yet I am taking my most hated character which you WILL notice trust me! I don't own yu-gi-oh but then if I did I would own KAIBA! Ok back to reality here it goes! One thing that I will say is that I will switch between the English and Japanese names. I will never use Joey's Japanese name because it is hard to spell!

Joey, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, and finally Mokuba were walking to Kaiba corp building.

"Hey Yugi, are we going to use a card game to save the world?" asked Joey walking on all fours.

"Yessssssssssssssss!" Yugi said transforming into about 2 foot taller guy. Which no one ever noticed into half way through the first season.

Anzu was than talking about friendship while Honda ran off. No one really knew why…

"I am an unneeded character... So why should I have to sit through her friendship speeches!" so he saw a wood chipper and jumped in. Yet all that came out was nothing because he was truly useless.

"Hey where is that guy… I don't know his name but one time I read a fan fic with him and me as the yaoi couple… It was scary come on people I can only be coupled with Otogi! People hear me!" yelled Ryou Bakura! The whole group starred at him.

"What's a fan fic?" asked Joey.

"You don't know what a fan fic is?" asked Bakura surprised that even he could be that stupid.

"Either do I! I only about friendship!" yelled Anzu.

"I don't either cards are the only thing I can get!" yelled Yugi smiling.

Bakura was about to hit them when Mokuba got kidnapped so they all chased after him. Anzu tripped and then fell into a pot hole and she fell out on the other side. It was a beautiful forest filled with trees, flowers, and other really gay things. (As in happy) She then was greeted by some smurfs. They all looked happy to see her. They helped her try to get home on the last night she was staying there she stayed at Papa smurf!

"Well, Anzu thanks for staying here. Make yourself at home please." Papa smurf said getting ready to take a shower. So she made her bed then she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. When she woke up she had her legs and arms tied to the bed posts with all the smurfs around her.

"You woke up finally!" said Brainy smurf.

"Yes we are glad!" said Vanity smurf.

"Let me explain, said Papa smurf, "Smurfette died and well we need to release a little blue pressure you know!"

They all gathered around her and all you could hear was unspeaking sounds. Anzu died from too much blood loss.

YEAH!

The rest of the gang was trying to catch up with one of the million kidnappers that Mokuba has but then Joey got tired and slowed down. Joey ended up in a place where there were no people or anything but grass. He stood there for awhile. All of a sudden he almost got hit the head by a hammer but he quickly moved out of the way.

"That was close!" He said then he got hit in the head with a chainsaw. Seems that a clown was juggling dangerous items and wasn't very good at it.

"Hmm, well Bakura where are all of them?" Yugi asked running still.

"I don't know…" he answered back. The kidnapper yelled to them both to bring Seto Kaiba or else. So they ran to Kaiba Corp.

Bakura than got distracted by Otogi dancing. His eyes widen as Otogi danced closer and closer. The closer he got the less clothes he was wearing. Then Bakura got acid dropped all over him along with dancing Otogi. OUCH!

Yugi got to Kaiba's office and told him what happened.

"NO! Mokuba! I am coming my little brother nii-san is on the way!" yelled Kaiba running towards the helicopter. Yugi and him got into it and flew to the kidnappers building. As soon as we got there they saw Serenity being tied up with a sign saying land here. So Kaiba landed right on top of her.

"Help me someone!" she yelled out as Kaiba walked right on her head. She had a few broken bones, she got up to go get help and ended up falling of the building. She got up than got ran over by a car. Then got back up again only to be attacked by a gang of hungry cannibals, then they ate her alive! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back to something important, Kaiba and Yugi reached the kidnappers. The kidnapper talked, "Yugi, did you know that Yami loves you in sexually matter? He also takes pictures of you when you are asleep." Yugi's face was shocked and disgused. Then the kidnapper told Yugi one more thing, "Duel monster cards are paper and they can be burned. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The kidnapper burned all Yugi's cards and then suddenly Yugi was in a blaze as well all were burnt to a crisp! All who were left was Mokuba and Kaiba. The kidnapper grabbed Kaiba and let go of Mokuba. Kaiba then was knocked out.

Kaiba woke up chained up and well… naked. The kidnapper revealed herself as ME! The author of the story was the one who was the kidnapper. Kaiba and I lived happily ever after, well actually he didn't but you can't tell because he has tape over his mouth! Mokuba well he survived and went back and became a rock band singer and died 10 years later of a Viagra overdose!

The end!


End file.
